


Even Patton Has a Bad Day

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I rewrote this!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Patton, Insecurity, Insults, Other, Roman and Logan can be assholes, minor self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: For the first time in a very long time, Patton woke up on the wrong side of the bed. More specifically, the sad side of the bed and nothing was going right. Seems all he needs is some cheering up, will his counterparts provide? It appears not.





	Even Patton Has a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the whole story, I hope it's better now
> 
> Pairing: Poly Sanders - Friendship  
> Implied Logicality (Logan is so cute x3)

While it was not unusual, it surprised Patton that he did not have a great start to his morning. He startled awake to a strange noise outside and could not fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Even though Patton was usually an early riser, when his clock tells him ‘six thirty’, he would never willingly wake at this ungodly hour. Opting to attempt to be productive, he makes his way to the kitchen to supposedly make coffee, but this is stopped short as he gracelessly slips on a fallen oven mitt after he’s grabbed his mug, sending both him and it to the ground painfully. His mug smashes against the tile and he lands similarly, immediate pain shooting through his elbow and behind. Even when he tried to pick up the shattered pieces carefully, he cuts his hands in the most inconvenient places, groaning in frustration and minor pain. By seven in the morning, Patton had bruised his elbow and behind, smashed one of his favourite mugs and cut his hands, all this combined causing him to have a pounding headache. In short, Patton was frustrated and sad already.

When he finally managed to get coffee in the making, Logan and Roman entered, looking very tired, with brows furrowed and arms crossed. Patton startled at their entrance but greeted them with a half-hearted smile. “Good morning, kiddos! You’re up unusually early…?” While Logan only sleepily glared at him, Roman spoke to Patton with a more intense but similar expression on his face. “We both woke suddenly to a large racket in the kitchen and neither of us could fall back asleep.” Roman sounded so displeased and Patton rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I am so sorry, guys, I-“ Logan then cuts Patton off, “may I ask what you are doing up this early, Patton? Making this much careless noise, no less. Care to explain yourself?” Logan’s voice was tired but the irritation was still ever so present, Patton couldn’t help but squirm under the weight of his paired glare.

“I’m so very-“ “I’m asking the same question!” Roman blurted loudly, obvious annoyance in every syllable, “why are you making so much noise when you _know_ everyone else is still trying to sleep? Being the so-called ‘dad’, I would have assumed you’d be more careful.” It took all self-control Patton had to stop himself from flinching. His heart was heavy with remorse. “I am so sorry, guys, it was an accident. I slipped and dropped my mug. I really am very sorry.” His trembling voice held remorse in purity, yet the others didn’t seem satisfied.

Roman scoffed at his words, no longer feeling the need to even _look_ at Patton. That hurt. “Of _course_ you slipped, why wouldn’t you? You really are an airhead.” Roman huffed and stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling to himself. Patton winced and turned to Logan, meeting the others’ distance stare. “Logan?” His voice was quiet as Logan turned away, sauntering out of the kitchen as he spoke, “Roman is right, you know. However, I’m _sure_ you do.” They both left Patton frozen there, trembling as he felt the tell-tale stinging of tears in his eyes as his vision clouded over.

* * *

After Patton found his strength again, he ventured back to his room. He dropped to the floor and sat, staring at the wall as tears poured down his cheeks. _He was not stupid, he was not, they were only frustrated, he was not stupid._ His own attempts at convincing fell upon deaf ears because deep down, he knew they were right. Patton was left staring distantly at a random wall, fat tears navigating the curves and hollows of his face, blindly believing the words Logan and Roman had spewed.

Patton remained in his place for what felt like a while until he managed to calm himself down. He took deep, slow breaths and counted as he often told Virgil to do during moments of alarm. However, his “reassurances” were not at all similar to what Virgil so often hears. “You _have_ to calm down, you are not allowed to be sad right now. You have to go make breakfast.” He muttered as he forced himself from his spot and trudged to the bathroom to freshen himself up. When he left the confines of his room to head to the kitchen, a lone clock informed him that it was almost nine in the morning, meaning he had spent over an hour crying instead of being productive. This made him feel a lot worse.

Once in the kitchen, he breathed deeply to calm himself once more before starting to cook breakfast, making it a priority to stay silent in order to not recreate the events of the early morning. He tried not to let his mind stray to how “Logan and Roman no doubt hated him” and how he definitely didn’t want Virgil to feel the same, for whatever the cause. Even if he did, if they all did, he’d love them anyway.

* * *

When Patton finished making breakfast and serving out three hearty portions of food, he began to make his rounds. First, he knocked on Logan’s door, ignoring the remorseful weight on his heart and the sinking in his gut. _Logan hates you._ He knocked a rhythm, “Logan, breakfast is ready. Come eat, please.” He heard a huff behind the door, making the weight on his heart heavier, if that was possible. He walked away, ignoring his knees as they wobbled. Next was Roman’s door. Patton wished he didn’t have to but the order of their doors required him to do so. He knocked the same rhythm, albeit a little weaker. “Roman, breakfast is, uh, ready.” A similar huff to the one from Logan sounded from behind the door and Patton felt his heart drop under the weight of his guilt.

By the time he inevitably reached Virgil’s door, Patton wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and lay there for evermore. He knocked slowly, “Virgil, breakfast is, ah, ready, um, k-kiddo.” Shuffling could be heard from behind the door but no footsteps. He knocked again, calling out to Virgil, “Vi, breakfast time.” This time, he heard nothing but a quiet, wet sniffle and he already knew what was happening on the other side of the door. Patton called out, a little louder this time, “Vi, I’m sorry for intruding.” He opened the door and rushed to Virgil’s side, sitting in front of him but not touching him. Turning on the lamp on Virgil’s side table, he saw that Virgil had his hands over his eyes as he sat in fetal position, shoulders jogging every now and then. “Virgil, I’m here,” Patton’s soothing voice rang out, “it’s Patton, I’m here.” He lightly carded a hand through Virgil’s matted hair, “c’mon, please, breathe with me.”

Virgil drew in a stuttering yet deep breath before locking eyes with Patton. “Go away,” he spat, “I’ve got this on my own.” Patton gawked at him, hand leaving Virgil’s hair and being pulled into his own chest. Virgil didn’t seem to care. “Are…are you sure, kiddo? I don’t think I can just leave you-“ “I said go, Patton!” Virgil crawled away from him, glaring daggers, “take the hint and go! I’m not in the mood, I’ve got this on my own. I don’t need you!” Patton sucked in a sharp breath, looking down at his hands. He smiled then, meeting Virgil’s eyes with a bright, wavering grin on his face. “Alrighty, kiddo! Sorry to bother you, I guess I really can’t take a hint, huh?” Patton winked at Virgil, moving to stand. “Well, uh, breakfast is ready for ya’ and if y-you’re not, um…downstairs in at least 20 minutes, I’m going to bring it to ya’, okie dokie?” Patton moved to leave as he spoke, winking once more before closing Virgil’s door, the winking action causing welling tears to fall free. Panicked by the tears, Patton rushed to his own room.

Softly closing the door, Patton leaned his back against it, breath catching while he tried to breathe evenly. His tears dripped from his chin to his polo, staining it with little dark blue drops. _They hate you, all of them, you messed it all up and now they all hate you._ Patton closed his eyes, sinking to his knees with his arms crossed on his chest. His sobbing increased and yet, he was almost silent, trembling vigorously with the attempt to _stay_ quiet. _Why are you so emotional all the time? Why are you even crying?_ Patton heaved and choked on his own ragged breath, tears still flowing as he curled on himself further.

Every breath hurt with the force of keeping himself silent, choking over every breath he attempted to take. _In for four,_ he thought desperately, _for the love of all things, in for four!_ Patton choked and tripped as he tried to breathe in for four seconds, finally succeeding after many tries. _Hold for seven._ He felt as though he was suffocating on the first try, heaving desperately after only a few seconds. He tried again and again until he finally got it, lungs desperate for oxygen. _Out for eight, so close, come on, out for eight._ Patton heaved out for near eight seconds, choking still. He tried again and again until he could breathe all the measures without choking. It made him feel a little better, only a little.

Slowly but surely, he had managed to calm down. As it seems, he calmed down with not a moment to spare as a familiar tugging jogged his shoulder. Patton rushed to the bathroom and freshened himself, forcing a bright smile on his face, willing himself to succumb to Thomas’ summon. He presumed it was the video filming Thomas had mentioned doing this week. He smiled wider, hoping in his heart that the others were doing well.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Patton greeted enthusiastically, smiling a convincing, bright smile. “Hey, Pat. Hey, everyone. So, the video idea we discussed was what I have planned for today and I-“ Thomas explained to them the orders and handed them the script, letting them read it over. Patton traditionally adored this, the “process”. It made him giddy most of the time. Today, however, his heart was heavy with guilt, which outweighed the excitement. Although, no one really listened to his points and he went ignored, which wouldn’t _normally_ bother him but with today’s direction, it grated on him in the wrong way. Patton took a deep breath, everything was alright, everything was _fine._

Thomas listened kindly to all their points, mostly Virgil, Logan and Roman’s because they spoke over Patton, which was _fine._ Patton kept smiling, it’s what he’s supposed to do, after all. Thomas gave them little-to-no warning for his, “WHAT IS UP, EVERYBODY?!” and just like that, the filming had begun, sans any full input from Patton. He continuously got interrupted and ignored, which, again, was _fine._ Every time someone did, however, the lump in his throat got a little bigger, his heart hurt a little more, his smile wavered a little bit. Not that it mattered, he had to keep smiling because if he didn’t, someone might think something was up. While something truly _was_ up, no one needed to know that.

* * *

Whether they were consciously patronizing him or not, which Patton assumed the other three sides _were_ and Thomas was pandering to them, the weight on Patton’s heart was causing his chest to tighten as his thoughts and words died in his throat. He could not even speak at this point- he _could_ but he didn’t trust his voice anymore. The lump in his throat was hindering and if he spoke, he would no doubt make his turmoil evident and alert Thomas to such. That was less than ideal, so Patton stayed quiet.

Over and over he was interrupted, it was tantalizing. He found himself forgetting to breathe, lungs craving air he was reluctant and unwilling to provide. Even if he was hurting while the others talked over him, he was still making a conscious effort to stay as quiet and unnoticeable as he could, even attempting to silence his breathing, which even he was barely able to hear in the first place. Patton cared for them, not himself.

With his hands trembling behind his back, he tried to pay as little attention as possible to how that trembling increased. Patton scanned his eyes over his counterparts once more, eyeing all of them silently. Patton’s eyes were pleading, wanting at least one of them to merely glance over at him, perhaps even notice he was struggling. He worried his trembling lip as he stopped himself from wiping the welling tears in his eyes that threatened intensely to fall. He would not cry, he would not _let_ himself cry. _Get a grip, Patton!_ He berated himself, unconsciously making himself feel _worse._

Scanning his desperate eyes over his counterparts once more, Patton took note of how engaged they were together…without him. His presence was not crucial, some _father_ he was. Patton’s tears clouded his vision completely and he trembled with the force his sobs pressed against him with. One hand went to push his hair back with a tug and the other covered his mouth, muffling any sounds that may escape him. Patton forced his eyes shut, letting out a single choked noise as he sunk down to his room, sobs tearing out of his throat.

* * *

Logan was aware that this was undoubtedly cruel to Patton, though he tried to convince himself that he was doing so for good reason, all because Patton had woken he and Roman up this morning in a rude manner- although, he _had_ apologised with clearly sincere remorse…still, Logan had a point to prove. By the looks of it, however, so did Roman and Virgil. He was aware of Roman’s reasoning, they had scolded the elder the same…but he had not a single idea as to why Virgil would be acting this way toward the parental.

Oh, who was he kidding? Logan felt terribly guilty every time he ignored Patton and his thoughts, knowing they may have been brilliant. **Patton really was very smart**. As much as Logan would hate to admit, he had a…supposed “soft spot” for Patton. Being very different from himself, Patton was a wonder to analyse. His unfaltering optimism, his smile that somehow rivals the sun, just how much he cares for everyone and everything, often forgetting to care for himself in favour of them…it’s lovely to Logan.

On the contrary, Patton could be stern and direct, he could crumble and break down, though not for anyone else to see. All of the other mains have gone to Patton for emotional support and guidance, even Logan, and no matter what, he’s always welcomed them and done his best. Even then, Patton himself never seeks help or comfort and in panicked situations, he is always composed. Never once has Logan seen him break as they have, panic as they have, seek or ask for guidance as they have…and most of all, be vulnerable as they have. Patton keeps to himself and his own devices but will never hesitate to assist someone else in favour of himself.

Having noticed this, Logan wants to ask Patton about it all because, in theory, deep and trivial emotions were a part of Patton and what he represents within Thomas and the fact that he has never caved to those emotions that _should_ be overwhelming and overpowering was _confusing._ Supposedly, Patton should have a fragile spirit, a “heart of glass”, making him give in to his emotions and break more than the three of them combined. He should constantly be haunted by thoughts of doing most everything wrong, the three of them hating him or being upset at him when he has not done anything wrong. Overall, he should be so full of emotions that he is almost constantly exploding with them.

…not that Logan has thought of this for longer than deemed socially acceptable. Most certainly not, emotions are the…the bane of his existence. Although, as he focusses back to the conversation, the thoughts stick with him as Virgil goes on about some highly implausible series of events, causing Roman to facepalm to his right at the fact that Thomas was listening intently with an alarmed expression upon his face. Everything almost felt _normal_ , until a choked noise sounded from Patton’s spot, catching his attention and causing him to turn.

* * *

Now, Roman felt deep in his heart that this wasn’t very prince-like behaviour, he was acting deplorably. After this morning, however, Patton deserved it! Though, did he? To be fair, he had apologised profusely and made them their favourite breakfast. Roman had also insulted Patton directly and he hadn’t even defended himself, merely accepting Roman’s words when they no-doubt hit a sore spot…why had Roman said that? He knew Patton had a sore spot for people misjudging his intelligence, calling him stupid, it was an insecurity he had and Roman _knew_ that, and yet he still poured salt in the wound.

By now, Roman was repulsed with the fact that he was being unfair and cruel unnecessarily and by the looks of it, Logan and Virgil were doing the same as him, which was even more unfair. With the three of them combined, Patton was silenced completely. He had not been able to share a single thought…yet he never said anything or complained, he only smiled and let them share their thoughts instead. **Patton really was very kind**.

Roman always loved to hear Patton’s ideas, they were always so fun and plausible, unlike Virgil from time to time as he was currently ranting about _something_ , of what Roman couldn’t bring himself to focus on for the life of him. Roman facepalmed so he could play his part, Virgil’s voice and story making the perfect distraction from his disgusting behaviour. He felt terrible for Patton, he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. He was always there for them and help them when required, always giving and rarely getting, asking for nothing in return.

For the sake of the video, Roman continued facepalming at Virgil’s story. Well, he planned to, however, that is until a choked sound could be heard from where Patton was. He turned towards it, wondering what on earth that sound could be.

* * *

Virgil knew he had been unnecessarily harsh, he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, seeing Patton smile had made him feel worse. When he was summoned and saw Patton, he set out to avoid eye contact at all costs. For fear of Patton attempting to speak to him and discuss the events of earlier, he spoke over him, ignoring his words in case directed at him. That would be awkward and _weird_ , Virgil did not want to go through with that, so he kept ignoring Patton. Now, however, he realises how stupid that was and he is just being downright rude now.

It didn’t take much time for Virgil to realise that Roman and Logan were doing the same thing. Of course, he had no clue why but even then, the three of them was overkill. Throughout the rude interruptions and blatant ignoring that Patton was forced to endure, he was still shooting all of them reassuring looks of support, nodding at their opinions and thoughts, even if they prevented him from sharing his own. **Patton really was a very good person**. At some point, they stopped looking at him, so the reassuring looks they still knew were there, they all went unseen.

Everything had to play as normal, however, because if not, Thomas would get suspicious. Virgil didn’t want to have to answer any questions or explain anything, he just wanted to go back to his room and wait until his guilt forced him to go apologise to Patton for being so mean. _“I don’t need you!”_ The words and his voice echoed through Virgil’s thoughts. He hadn’t meant them, he was upset and in pain, so when Patton walked in and _saw_ him like that, he wanted the other out in an instant.

While his words were characteristically harsh, they never held that venom before. When he’s crying his eyes out and struggling to get any damn oxygen into his lungs, however, everything seems to bite and be venomous. Thinking back on the situation now, his voice held…sincerity. _Oh, dear god, what if Patton…believed him?_ Virgil supplied himself, _what if he took those words to heart?_ Virgil did not want to think of that.

To ensure that Thomas continues to not suspect that something is eating him, he did his best to make Thomas worry about something that could happen. Yes, he was projecting his worry onto Thomas with some implausible story, but that was the _point._ It seems so implausible that it might just be plausible. You never know what may happen.

Aware that Roman was facepalming at his rant and Logan was seemingly lost in thought, he continued to talk, all for the sake of talking. Virgil knew he was getting off track but that didn’t matter. He needed a distraction. However, he suddenly heard a familiar sound: a choked _sob._ To make matters worse, it was from _Patton’s corner._ Overcoming his shocked stupor, he whipped his head towards the source, morbidly curious.

* * *

In unison, they spoke their missing side’s name, “Patton?” When they had turned towards Patton spot, they found him missing. “What was that sound?” Thomas asked, looking between them and back to where Patton should have stood. “I’m not quite sure.” “Me neither.” Virgil spoke up, “it was a sob.” He grumbled, displeased with Logan and Roman. “Pardon, Virgil? A ‘sob’?” Virgil nodded, “you know…like, crying? The sound you make sometimes?” “Oh…oh, dear…” Roman bowed his head when he connected the sound and their missing counterpart. Logan didn’t seem to realise, “why was there a-“ Virgil angrily cut Logan off, “don’t pretend as you have a clear idea. We have all been cruel to Patton and now he is very upset.” Virgil glared at Logan, “don’t you fucking pretend, I know you know the truth.”

While Logan and Roman shared a guilt-filled look with each other, Thomas glanced confused between the three of them. “I’m…missing something, aren’t I?” Logan nodded shamefully while Roman sighed. Virgil furrowed his brows and turns to them. “Well? What are we doing still standing here? Let’s go and _get_ him before he does something stupid- n-not that he is! H-He’s just upset.” Logan nodded, turning to Roman, “Virgil is right. We must go console him, we owe him that much.” Roman nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, Roman turned to Thomas. “We are so sorry, Thomas, we’ll be back tomorrow. Hopefully, he’ll be alright.” Thomas smiled, nodding with understanding, “no, he needs you guys to be there for him, take your time. I won’t stop you, I don’t think I could if I tried.” They all shared sad smiles before waving at Thomas and sinking into the mindscape.

They all looked around, mildly panicked by Patton’s continued absence. “Where could he…” A muffled yet loud sob cut the question short. They all sighed sadly, heading swiftly to Patton’s room. They opened the door slowly, in case Patton was behind it. The main bedroom part was empty, no sign of Patton. “Patton, where are you?” Logan called, brows furrowed in concern. Quiet sobbing coming from the en-suite bathroom caught their attention and they tried to open the door, finding it locked. “Patton!” Virgil called, knocking quickly, “Patton, open the door, please.” The eldest did not move from inside. Virgil used his nail to unlock the door, carefully opening it. On the opposite end of the bathroom, Patton sat, curled on himself with his head ducked (quack) between his knees.

While Logan and Roman carefully made their way in slowly, Virgil was already crouched in front of Patton, eyeing him cautiously. Patton squirmed under his gaze, arms tucked close to his chest and shielded by his legs. Virgil dare not touch him, for fear of startling him into silence. “Patton, I need you to breathe. Uncurl yourself, it’s restricting.” Virgil’s soothing voice and Patton’s ragged breaths were the only sounds to fill the tense air. While Patton did not move for a long time, he eventually began uncurling himself from his position. Only then did Virgil notice how scratched and red his forearms were, blood visible on the plains of his skin. “P-Patton…” Virgil stuttered, eyes blown wide, “w-what is this?” Patton was sobbing so hard it visibly hurt. He did _not_ want them to see him like this, he _never_ wanted them to see him like this.

The urge to curl on himself tighter than before was strong but not with Virgil here, staring at him with sad, pleading eyes. “I-I d-d-don’t-“ Patton tried to speak before his breath hitched, him sobbing painfully once more, preventing him from speaking. “Patton, it’s okay, you don’t have to speak. We love you, you’re okay.” Virgil was rubbing Patton’s back now, other hand treading soothingly through his hair, whispering reassurances. When Patton’s sobs died down from painful to average, he slumped down into Virgil’s awaiting chest, curling on himself tightly as he continued to sob.

* * *

_Patton was on his knees, no longer having the strength to stand. “They all hate me,” he sobbed, “they’re better off without me!” Each sob shook his body fiercely, causing him immense pain in turn. He clawed at his crossed forearms as he tried to curl on himself further, completely numb to the pain being caused by the action. He bit his lip to muffle is sobs, ducking (quACK) his head further towards his chest. Patton’s glasses slipped crooked and his chest ached with the pain of being compressed by his tightly crossed arms._

_He cried and cried, tears flowing from his eyes. Patton cried until he could not anymore, sobbing even as his tears ceased their flow. When his sobs died to hiccups, he sat silent for a few moments. He decided it would be best if he went and freshened himself in case the others came to ~~scold~~ question him. As soon as he locked eyes with himself in the mirror, his eyes widened and filled with renewed tears. He looked as bad as he felt. Patton put a hand over his mouth as his breath hitched, tears cascading down his cheeks while he sunk to the floor once more. Curling his knees to his chest, he leant his back against the tub._

_Panicked knocking on the bathroom door Patton wasn’t aware he closed fell upon deaf ears, he was crying too harshly into his knees to be aware of anything else. Only when Patton felt the air move around him did he acknowledge the others and their presence. “Patton, I need you to breathe. Uncurl yourself, it’s restricting.” That was Virgil, soothing and warm as always. Patton did not want to uncurl himself right away, this felt safe…but so did Virgil, who was safer than any restricting position. He uncurled himself, only to realise his arms were cut, raw and bleeding. Patton’s eyes widened, as Virgil’s seemed to as well. “P-Patton,” Virgil’s panicked voice rang out, “w-what is this?” Patton curled on himself again, shielding his arms as he sobbed harder._

_“I-I d-d-don’t-“ ‘I don’t want you to see this’. The words died in his throat as he sobbed even harder. Virgil’s hands were on him, rubbing his back and brushing his hair back, comforting him despite it all. “Patton, it’s okay, you don’t have to speak. We love you, you’re okay.” ‘We love you, we love you’, they love me. Patton continued sobbing, not as painful as before, yet he could not stop crying. It was saddening to watch, as he slumped against Virgil, unable to stop crying his eyes out._

* * *

“Virgil,” Logan called quietly, “try and move him to his bed. He may be able to calm there.” Virgil nodded and began whispering to Patton. “Roman,” Logan called to the other, gaining his attention, “may you fetch a glass of water?” Roman nodded and quickly went on his way. Logan sighed a sad, deep breath, slumping against the door frame. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, thinking over and hating himself for the events of the early morning. _What had I been thinking?_

No longer whispering, Virgil put his fingers under Patton’s chin and held eye contact, smiling comfortingly with patient eyes. “We’re going to try and go to your bed, okay?” Patton did not respond, tears flowing from chocolate brown eyes with confusion written in his features. “We’re going to go to your bed, can you help me get you there?” Virgil repeated, smiling as Patton slowly nodded. They shakily came to a stand, Virgil wrapping his arm around Patton’s chest and sighing at the immense trembling he felt. Logan moved out of the way, going to stand in the hallway instead. That’s what Virgil supposed, anyway, when Logan really went to his room and succumbed to his horrid thoughts.

Together, they made it to the bed without too much hassle, Patton’s unsteady legs never fully giving out, merely teasing the idea and frightening them both. Virgil laid Patton down as soon as they made it there, the latter almost falling asleep before Virgil shook him lightly. “Roman is back with water, drink up and then you can go to sleep.” Patton nodded, propping himself up with his hand as Virgil handed him the glass while Roman idled to the side. Patton almost gulped the whole glass down in one go, Virgil muttering, “easy, Pat,” in a quiet, breath-like manner. Patton set the glass down, laid down once more, and quickly succumbed to sleep, his brow creased, and breath ragged and sharp.

Logan returned shortly after, looking much worse, yet no one commented. They all glanced sadly at their eldest. “I feel awful for him...” Roman muttered, staring at Patton with something akin to guilt in his eyes. Logan nodded in response, not uttering a word. “We were the cause of that, guys.” Virgil stated quietly, turning to the others in favour of Patton, “and now we have to make it up.” His brow furrowed now as he angrily sneered at them, “but I need to know what you both did.” Logan and Roman looked at the floor, staying awfully silent. “Well?” Virgil impatiently prompted, keeping his voice low as to not wake Patton.

Roman spoke first, clearly ashamed, “I…I may have called him stupid this morning…even after he apologised…” Virgil’s eyes darkened, and his brows furrowed further. Logan spoke up in a rough yet quiet voice, equally as ashamed, “an-and I may have agreed with Roman’s statement…” When they looked at Virgil, they only caught a glimpse of black and purple before they were painfully tugged by their hair out to the commons. “You both did what?!” Virgil screeched, visibly furious. His darkened eyes trailed back and forth between them, “how could you say that? Even after everything he does for you!” He yelled, pacing circles in the floor ahead of them both. “You are both well aware of how much that affects him! He is most definitely not stupid! It breaks his heart every time either of you utter that!” They blinked, wide-eyed and cornered.

Displeased, Roman then tried to defend his own pride. “Well, what did you do then, Virgil?” Roman stilled when Virgil stopped his pacing and turned to Roman. “Don’t you fucking dare try to pin this on me, Roman. I’m faulted under alternate circumstances, unlike you both.” Logan spoke up, genuinely curious and not defensive, “what type of circumstances, if I may ask?” Virgil took a calming breath, turning away from them. “I was having an attack and he came in to assist. I was not having that, I was petrified he would judge, which I know sounds unlikely, but fear makes you think weird things. I told him to leave in an unkind manner.” Logan and Roman stared blankly for a moment before Roman threw himself onto the couch with the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, crying out dramatically, “why did we do these things that we did!”

Shaking his head, Virgil crossed his arms. “Mine was not nearly as bad as yours, and I wasn’t thinking clearly.” While Roman continued groaning, Logan had gone silent. They stood for a while, lost in their own thoughts respectively. Roman suddenly stood, adjusting himself before speaking sadly. “What can we do to make it up to him? We must do something.” Logan shook his head sadly, speaking quietly and refrained, “we should try and come up with something while he sleeps. We cannot risk him overhearing, though I am sure he is out as of right now.” They nodded in agreement and quietly began brainstorming.

* * *

Taking deep breaths, they all quietly entered Patton’s room once more. Upon noticing their eldest was still fast asleep, Roman and Logan turned to Virgil. “Virgil, you must wake him, you’re gentle with this kind of thing and you may not startle him as much,” Logan whispered to him, sighing relieved as Virgil nodded. He shuffled over to Patton’s side and calmly began to wake him. Despite the kind awakening, he jolted into a sitting position with a panicked expression. Patton looked around and calmed slightly at the sight of his fellow sides. “Oh, hello, everyone!” He greeted with a sore and raspy voice.

The three of them stood silently, looking him in the eyes before finally speaking. “We are so sorry.” Patton went wide-eyed, slack-jawed and silent, only muttering a small, “p-pardon?” They all sighed before speaking one by one their apologies. Logan went first, voice still rough for reasons only he knew. “I apologise for my deplorable behaviour from earlier. What occurred was accidental and even so, you had apologised. I had no place to insult you as such, as it was untrue, and I understand how you feel to hear those words. I had not minded the awakening, I really had not!” Logan’s head was bowed as his words became fast-paced and his voice shook, “I…I am sorry.” He leaves the room in a hurry, the closing of his door from down the hall signalling his new location.

Roman then followed Logan’s apology. “I, too, am sorry for insulting you. It was not my place, never has it been. I had been aware of how those words affected you and yet I still spoke them, however untrue. I offer my sincerest apologies with only the faint hope that you may forgive me.” Patton’s eyes had filled with tears, not falling but matching the still, glassy look in his eyes that Roman also had. Roman wiped his eyes before continuing. “It’s perfectly fine if you do not forgive me, I…I would accept that, but I really do hope that you may even begin to comprehend how sorry I am.” His breath hitched and caused Roman to look down shamefully. “I’m so sorry…”

After him, Virgil cleared his throat and looked at his fidgeting hands with a downcast expression. “I…um, I really am very sorry, Pat…I-I don’t know what came over me, I don’t know why I’d ever-“ his voice cut and he sighed, “I know now that I could have worded that more accurately and I really hope that you don’t actually believe those words, I was so stupid!-“ Patton glared at him, cutting him off effectively, “well, I acted that way. I really hope you can forgive me- no, _us_.” Virgil pleaded, glancing up at Patton once before looking immediately back down.

The other three started at Patton in alarm as he sniffled, and his eyes flooded over with tears, hands clasped over his mouth. Their eyes collectively widened in worry, Virgil rushing over to him. “Are…are you okay? Did we say something _wrong,_ oh gosh, we’re sorry, we-“ “N-No…” Patton muttered, removing his hands to reveal a shy, steadily widening smile. “no, you…you said everything just _right_ , kiddos…” Patton made a grabbing action and Roman came hesitantly forward, tears flowing free as relief washed over him when Patton pulled him into a tight embrace. Virgil nuzzled into Patton’s neck, visibly relaxing. They stayed in that position for a while, until they heard a quiet, hesitant throat clearing from the doorway.

Looking up, they all spotted Logan standing there, arms crossed with a very small, slightly wavering smile upon his face, brows creased. Virgil also noticed how he trembled and his nails clawed into his biceps. He decided not to comment. “That is not all we have as an apology, Patton,” Logan spoke, voice slightly hoarse. Patton’s brows furrowed in confusion, Roman’s index finger coming over his lips as he tried to speak. “Follow us.” They only hoped to cease Patton’s tears, even if mostly happy at this point, it still pained them to see…they didn’t deserve Patton. Though, Patton easily stood, excitement glinting in his bloodshot eyes as Roman grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the bedroom. Logan strode in front while Virgil trailed behind. As they rounded the corner into the commons, there stood a…

“Oh, my goodness gracious! You guys! What’s all this, then!” Patton squealed excitedly at the massive, comfortable looking pillow and duvet fort, accompanied by a large stack of all his favourite Disney movies and assorted snacks, of which were also his favourites. “This is amazing!” Patton yelled once more, causing Logan to pipe up from behind him, “this was…mainly, if not completely, Virgil’s idea. Roman and I were struggling to ponder something fitting and since he knows you better than either of us…he suggested this. However, he insisted our assistance meant a token of our _combined_ apology.” Roman nodded excitedly, letting go of Patton’s hand to present the lot of the fort. “Absolutely! I’d never have supposed that Virgil would blow us away quite like this…must I heighten my expectations?”

They all turned to Virgil, who was flustered and squirming under their compliments while he fidgeted. Patton tentatively stepped toward him, delicately lifting his chin with his forefinger, meeting his shy eyes. “Is this much true, Virge?” The younger nervously nodded, smiling hesitantly. “Y-Yes, uh…” He paused, swallowing to clear the nervous knot accumulating in his throat, “do you…like it?” Patton giggled happily, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s shoulders as he turned back to the fort. “Like it? Why, I love it! Very, very much, it is perfect. Thank you all so very much!” He gestured Roman and Logan in for another hug, drawing them close as they did so in return.

That was how they laid, cuddled close in a loving heap of person, watching all of the delightfully bright Disney movies Patton desired. All were collectively contented with this outcome, relief buzzing in their chests as though on a massage chair. It was lovely. Even when they dozed off, heads resting on shoulders or cuddled into chests, it was just as lovely. Not a soul minded, not at all. When all his lovely friends fell asleep, Patton smiled, absolutely delighted. _What a perfect close to an awful day_. Only when he felt as though he had relished in the serenity of their scenario did he fall asleep. His smile remained, long into the night, as he basked in the warmth his counterparts provided, more than mere body-heat.


End file.
